


Look Down on Us

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't Judge Me, During Canon, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Sadism, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. The gauntlet was thrown, it would be foolish to stop now.





	Look Down on Us

As the last strike of the clock tower echoed, there was a loud thud, followed by ragged breathing.

Having fallen on her side, Rider grasped her shining blade tightly, tucking her legs under her. The air smelled of soil, and the ground underneath her back was unpleasantly damp. Regardless, she felt heat rise through her body, her cheeks inflamed as she watched Lancer walked towards her, his crimson spear reflecting the light from the moon above.

As Lancer caught his breath, Rider's own breathing quickened, her mouth dry, and her undergarments wet. She then got herself back on her feet, the chains dragging behind her, swaying, her body aching from the battle fought. She refused to succumb to the urge to pass out; she had some unfinished business to deal with, especially with the man who called himself Cu Chulainn.

"Think what you will, but I have no intention of killing you. Not yet anyway." Lancer had crossed the open field and stopped just short in front of her. "You're a very worthy opponent, and in this war, that's more than enough to see another light of day."

"I know," Rider answered, stepping away from the warrior.

Lancer held out his hand. "That is, if you're strong enough."

Rider then took his hand and let him pull her towards him gently. She stood with her body pressed against his, the urge for combat dissipating with each passing second. "I'm not sure why, Lancer, but I… I feel good.  _Very_  good."

Grinning slightly, Lancer wrapped one arm around Rider's waist, a hand brushing against her chest. "Really? Has exhaustion and lack of mana gotten to you again, or perhaps is it something else?"

Not wanting to meet his gaze just yet, Rider grabbed a hold of his hand and moved it up higher, just past her collarbone and up to her neck. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lancer subconsciously curled his fingers around Rider's neck, gently, not to hurt her. His hand brushed past her collar, it was a part of her, but it kept her from being completely free. He felt her body heat and moved his hand from her neck down to her breasts, cupping one of them. "On the contrary, I would."

Rider watched Lancer's expression and let out a soft chuckle. "Many who have wanted to see more than what they were given had given me almost nothing in return."

Lancer knew what she meant; there was no need to ask any more questions. "Well then, I suppose I'm be the one exception to that."

Rider laughed again, honeyed and brusque. "I suppose so, if you last long enough."

"We'll see about that."

Lancer then let his spear spirit away into thin air.

That said, he let Rider kiss him hard, rough, without hesitation. Her hands wandered down his arms and chest, then pushed him onto the ground. He lay on his back and waited, swallowing as Rider spirited away her weapons, blade and chains evaporating into thin air. She moved out of sight for a moment, then returned, kneeling down to straddle him.

Rider supposed he would approve of her surrender, that he would enjoy her submission. Though not as much as  _her_.

It wasn't much fun to give in, to end a battle so quickly, so soon. Fighting with all one had was what he lived for, and frankly, she begun to like, no,  _relish_ that same idea.

The gauntlet was thrown, it would be foolish to stop now.

"Ready?" Rider asked, a hand making its way down Lancer's chest, a wicked grin growing on her face. Lancer grinned right back, but he didn't answer. He just leaned into the touch, silently asking for more.

The one named Medusa felt his hands slide up her legs, under her skirt, across her inner thighs, and his fingers pressing at her damp heat. She stifled a groan as his deft hands pulled her panties to the side, unveiling her dripping core; at the first touch to her swollen clit, at the stroke of a finger. She bit her lip, nodding for him to continue, his finger going down until it slipped inside of her. This drew out a suppressed whimper, making her arch into his touch.

Rider kept her hands on his chest, as Lancer worked quickly, efficiently. She curled in on herself, her hands finding their way to Lancer's head, where they threaded themselves in his hair. He met her gaze then, looked up from his place between her thighs, and she nodded.

He nodded, knowing that this was what she wanted, what he wanted.

Lancer lifted his hips off the ground to release himself from his full-body outfit, his member hard as an iron bar. Rider shifted so she would align her aching core on his rigid cock. She waited long enough, they both had; she then sunk herself down on his shaft, and her mind went blank.

She released a lilting sigh, letting go, succumbing to the feeling and closing her eyes delicately as she leaned in, closing the distance between them. He met her halfway, her warmth sheathing him indescribable, grabbing onto her as soon as she began to move her hips.

Rider grasped onto Lancer's biceps as she moved on top of him, creating a steady and pleasurable rhythm between them. His girth hit her sweet spot in all the right places, creating friction that threatened to send her over the edge. She leaned over him, hair falling past her shoulders, moaning when she forced his cock deeper inside her. He thrust in slowly once more, savoring it, before snapping his hips against her own to make her gasp.

He set a quick, brutal pace, pushing his hips up as she moaned at every thrust. He grunted, his breathing ragged, teeth grit, and his eyes burned scarlet with lust. Every grunt sent a shock straight inside her, where a coil of pleasure was building steadily. She put her hands flat on his chest and lifted herself up before she slammed back down, moaning, writhing above, and crying out. Rider rolled her hips forward, riding him slowly, and Lancer's head tilted back against the ground as a deep groan escaped him.

She moaned, throwing her head back as his fingers traced her back and his cock pushed in and out of her tight body. The coil of pleasure had been building, _building_ , and  _building_  in both of them, growing tighter, tighter until it snapped, the release they sought for finally theirs. Rider threw back her head, form shaking, a choked cry escaping her, and Lancer buried his face in the crook of her neck, muting his own release, teeth indented on her sweat-slicked skin.

Once the blissful release faded into shadow, heartbeats pulsing to normalcy, they pulled away from each other, simultaneously. Rider caught her breath, wiping the sweat off her brow, just as Lancer pulled out from inside her and tucked himself back into his bodysuit. Looking up, she smiled softly at Lancer, and then leaned in, catching his lips with her own, with the warrior graciously returning the favor.

They reveled in it, the turbulent, lust-filled, and violent back and forth—in the Holy Grail War, it was something with which they learned to carry.


End file.
